Romeo & Juliet Friendship Version
by Okamimaru
Summary: Sasuke & Hinata have been friends forever, only everyone thinks there's mroe to it, who knows maybe they're right? READ & REVIEW! STORY BETTER THEN SUMMARY!


Chapter 1:

"You seriously expect me to believe that you two are just friends!" Sakura scoffs at Hinata.

"Well yeah. We are just friends." She replies shyly. This morning when Sakura Haruno aka the most popular girl in the school had approached her, Hinata couldn't believe her luck. Right now she still felt the same. She just couldn't believe her "bad" luck!

"Look sweetie, " Sakura says her voice oozing false sweetness. "Stay away from my man." She walks away leaving a stunned Hinata. Hinata just shook her head in disbelief. Her and Sasuke had been best friends for as long as she could remember, but that was before every female in Konaha hormones activated full drive.

"Sasuke." she whispers, before continuing on her way to class. This situation would have never happened if she hadn't gone to hang out with Sasuke at the pool yesterday.

"Hinata!" a very happy Sasuke exclaims. Wrapping her up in a hug he continues to cling onto her. Slightly swaying back and forth with his arms around her waist and her's around his neck, Hinata couldn't help but feel as if they were dancing.

"Sasuke?" she asks confused.

"I'm only doing this because you're my best friend and besides your warm!" he replies.

She feels his shoulder dig into her throat, "Sasuke you're hurting me." His grip loosens before tightening again a few moments later.

"Aw quit complaining!" her friend Temari smirks.

"His shoulder keeps digging into my throat!" Hinata retorts and begins to cough. Sasuke loosens his grip and says:

"You aren't dying!" Hinata doesn't reply but just continues to let him hold her as they swayed back forth; once again she's hit with the sensation that it feels as if they're dancing. His grip tightens again, but this time Hinata doesn't say anything. She felt protected, warm, and safe. This time though he hugs her even tighter then before where she's practically pressed up against him and can feel his body beneath his shirt.

"Hinata, I can feel your boobs." He says before jumping away, barely missing a slap in the face from her. Hinata growls to herself!

"Perv!" she snarls. So that's why he kept such a tight hold on her and said she was "warm"! He laughs and hugs her again. Hinata rolls her eyes wondering why in the hell she even tolerated this kind of treatment.

Hinata's thoughts are interrupted by someone ramming into her. Her books fly from her hands. Whoever ran into her didn't have the decency to at least help her. Sighing she bends down to collect her things.

Later in Science class she continued to think about that day at the pool:

"Ow!" Hinata winces as a muscle in her leg tugs painfully.

"You okay? Geez Hina how you hurt yourself this time?" Sasuke asks concerned, but still half teasing.

"A few days ago I was playing soccer with my cousins and I think I may have possibly sprained my ankle." Hinata whines. They were currently climbing the steps to the water slide and Hinata had to stop a couple times due to the pain in her leg. Sasuke kept a his hands on her waist making sure if she stumbled she wouldn't fall.

"Be careful Hinata!" he retorts.

"Its okay Sasuke you don't have to help me." She says softly. The closeness was all new to her. Never before had a guy been this close to her, whether they were friends or not. But as soon as he removes his hands, Hinata stumbles backwards almost slipping down a few steps and Sasuke's silent point was made; she did need his help.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" a catty voice calls; Sakura appears in a black bikini with cherry blossom petals sprinkled on it. As soon as she sees how Sasuke is helping Hinata up the stairs, her smile becomes forced. Sasuke takes no notice and even coming back down the stairs after realizing riding down the slide would not be the best thing for her leg, Sasuke kept a hand on Hinata's lower back. Hinata feels Sakura's emerald eyes on them the entire time and she can't help but feel slight sparks of hatred fire scorch her skin.

She lays her head down on her desk groaning in frustration softly and can't help but wonder if there was a way to make Sakura understand she had absolute no interest in Sasuke. Eh, probably not Sakura would over analyze her words into denial.

Later when she gets home Hinata finds her dad waiting for her.

"Hai Father!" she greets bowing respectively.

"Hinata sit now." He motions to the chair across from him. Hinata sits. "Do you know why I wish to speak to you?" he suddenly questions.

"No sir." she replies.

"Your conversation with Sasuke on the phone last night was unacceptable! Talking of marriage in such light terms and at your age too! You are only sixteen and him eighteen! I will not encourage it! You are to stay away from that boy!" Hiashi growls.

"What! You were eves dropping on us! We weren't serious!" Hinata argues.

"You couldn't fool me!" Hiashi scoffs.

"Oh Sasuke, what now? First Sakura! Now my Dad!" Hinata thinks to herself.

Okamimaru:

Please Review And Let Me Know What You Think!


End file.
